The Domestication of Smaug
by stardiva
Summary: Ok this is a cross over of sorts...hope you like... This is very AU... Smaug and Bilbo are a couple and are raising a very young frodo and that is all I am saying if you want to know more you have to open the tin and find out... New chap is up... Again hope you like.
1. Chapter 1

Bilbo Baggins lay in the bed, next to the beautiful half man half dragon, fully and completely naked. The hobbit sighed contently as he felt Smaug's soft yet scaled fingers running up and down his spine. They were at the inn of the Prancing Pony for a romantic getaway.

They had met several years earlier while Bilbo had been out walking through the woods of the Shire. The dragon had the ability to change form from dragon to human when ever he wished. He had been in human form when they had met.

The young hobbit had found the dragon trapped under a fallen tree. The dragon had been seriously injured thus preventing him from changing back to his dragon form. Bilbo had brought the dragon back to The Shire , to Bag End, and had nursed Smaug back to health . The sight of the young fire drake in human form had captured Bilbo's heart.

Smaag's human form was exquisite ,pale ivory scaly skin with a hint of orange, velvety soft to the touch. His facial features were fine and his body thin yet toned .Smaag also ,had unruly black curly black hair ( perfect for running ones fingers through.) the dragon had a deep rich voice. The two had fallen in love with each other during this time.

Smaug had soon moved in with Bilbo and the hobbit's young nephew. Frodo who had come to live with his uncle after his parents had died in a shipwreck on the Brandywine river. The lad had been four when he had come to live with the two. He was now eight. It had pleased Bilbo that his nephew got along with his dragon lover. The young lad even called the dragon uncle. Both men adored the little boy and he returned that affection.

The day before the couple had left for the Inn,Smaug had been in the sitting room of Bag Ends,sipping a cup of green apple tea . He was dressed in a light blue robe and a pair of light coloured pyjama bottoms and his feet were bare He seldom wore shoes and only when need be,, It was still early morning and he had been un able to sleep and did not wish to wake his hobbit lover.

So he had silently risen and left Bilbo to sleep. He gently kissed the sleeping hobbit and quietly left the room. As he sat there, Smaug heard the sound of child like foot steps. Smaug looked over to see a small pyjama clad boy looking at him through sleepy eyes . Frodo had dark ebony curls that were as unkempt as Smaug's.

Smaug smiled at the lad. "Good morning little halfling. Did you sleep well." Frodo looked up at Smaug and smiled brightly "'Morning 'Maug" Smaug set his cup down and stood up to gently picked up the young boy and held him close. "Are you hungry little one? Would you like some breakfast. " The little boy looked at him and smiled brightly. "Pancakes? With tumble berry syrup?"

Smaug smiled as he nodded,placing the boy back on his feet and gently pated the little boy's head. "You may have pancakes if you wish.. " Come along little one, let's make our breakfast .. But we must use our indoor voices or we will wake our Bilbo." Hand in hand the two walked into the kitchen to set about preparing their breakfast . "So my little halfling,what do you have planned while your uncle and I are away?"

A smile spread across the young boy's face "Uncle Bilbo says I am staying at My Sam's house. We will be going on a adventure " Smaug smiled at this, Samwise Gamgees was Frodo's best friend. The two often played together ,going on many imaginary quest. Their favorite quest was what they called The Fellowship. They went on these 'quests' with Frodo's cousins Merlador Brandybask and Peregon Took. Or Merry and Pippen as they were known. The four made up the Fellowship.

The dragon also knew Sam was very protective of his best friend, who the young Samwise called Mister Frodo. The two adored each other,a slight bromance as it were. If any one dare bother the young Baggins be they friend or foe , they would have Samwise Gamgees to deal with.

Smaug watched Frodo eat his breakfast while the former drank his tea. The dragon then asked "So young Frodo Baggins ,what kind of adventure will the Fellowship going off on this time? "

The young boy's eyes danced as he responded. "We are going to visit the elves, they have a mission for us..We have to take a ring to the heart of Mount Doom and destroy it. " Smaug nodded knowingly as he rubbed his hands together . His steel grey eyes dancing with merriment. " That sounds like a excellent adventure. You best go get your kit, and make sure you have every thing you need for such a journey. Don't forget to pack a clean handkerchief and your walking stick. "

Nodding, the little boy got down off his chair, and headed to his room. Smaug then began to clear away the breakfast dishes . As he did he started to sing softly to him self. "BLUNT THE KNIFES ,BEND THE FORKS. SMASH THE BOTTLES AND POP THE CORKS. CHIP THE GLASSES AND CRASH THE PLATES. THATS WHAT BILBO BAGGINS HATES.

Ok weird place to end the chap I know but it will continue in the next chap... Ok this story took on a mind of its own. This is suppose and is a smaugbilbo romance . The next chap will take place at the Prancing Pony. With lots of dragon hobbit smut... This uni is very Au... Ok as you can tell Smaug's human form is basically Sherlock ... But you all knew that didn't you... And bilbo is well john... Hope you like enough to review. And the song of course is from the Hobbit it self. It's one of my fave bits.. If you have any suggestions for the next chap please let me know. And the image I am using for the six year old Frodo is the child form of Bilbo. we see in the extended addition of the Hobbit. At the party...


	2. Chapter 2

BLUNT THE KNIFES ,BEND THE FORKS. SMASH THE BOTTLES AND POP THE CORKS. CHIP THE GLASSES AND CRASH THE PLATES. THATS WHAT BILBO BAGGINS HATES.

As Smaug finished cleaning up ,he suddenly felt two arms go round his waist and silky soft lips tenderly caressing his neck." You are beautiful, my dear,dear dragon. I love you so much." Smaug leaned back in his hobbit lover's arms. " Oh my dear little hobbit. ." They stood together basking in the quiet and the love they felt. Bilbo looked around the room " Is Frodo up yet."

Smaug turned to face Bilbo while remaining in the hobbit's arms." Young Frodo has been up for a few hours. He has had his first breakfast and is in his room preparing to go to the Gamgees. He says that he and young Sam are going on a adventure."

The couple kissed and then Bilbo frowned mockingly" An adventure? I never much care for adventures . Nasty disturbing, uncomfortable things adventures. Makes one late for dinner." The two looked at each other in silence then broke out in a comfortable laughter.

A short time later after leaving young Frodo with his friend Sam and Sam's father , Hamfest ,they soon made their way to the Prancing there,the two made their way to their room and soon found themselves in the room's large king size comfortable soft bed.

Now as they lay there in one another bare embrace,Bilbo felt soft lips caressing his own bare chest. He also heard Smaug's deep throated growl as he spoke " Bilbo Baggins...I love you my darling little hobbit " Bilbo felt Smaag's fingers running through his hair.

Smaag then gently ran his tongue over his lover's nipples, catching them with his fangs. This caused the hobbit to moan in utter pleasure, Smaag kissed Bilbo's ear as the dragon's hand went between the young hobbit's legs. He then began stroking the hobbit's now puckered hole.

This nearly drove Bilbo to the point of madness as he felt Smaug's long sleek fingers begin to rim him. Bilbo very nearly screamed in delight as he felt his dragon lover's lips kiss his entrance. Smaug could feel his hobbit's beautiful body tremble under the touch of his lips and tongue.

Smiling at this the dragon spoke seductively into his lover's ear"Please spread your legs for I wish to ride you , Bilbo Baggins of the Shire."

Weakly Bilbo did as he was told and between kisses on his neck he felt his lover's massive cock enter him. Bilbo whimpered in delight at the sheer beauty of his dragon lover thrusting in to his body .At one point he had cried out in ecstasy " oh Smaug the stupendous, I worship you. Now and always"

Smaag continued to caress the hobbit's bare skin with his tongue and fingers as he began to ride the beautiful little naked body that was under his own.

Bilbo sigh as he lifted his hands to put his fingers in his dragon lover's rich ebony curls. The hobbit then felt the same leathery yet soft smooth fingers running over his cock.

" Oh my magnificent dragon. I am yours."

Through lust filled eyes Bilbo begged.

" I want to see ... I need to see your stupendous,glorious wings .Please unfurl your wings for me. I ...I ..Please I need to see them as you ride me. Oh please my all powerful dragon. Please."The hobbit begged looking lustfully in to his lover's eyes.

Smaug returned the look with one of his own as he leaned forward and murmured in his beautiful lover's ear .

"As you wish Bilbo Baggins of the Shire." The dragon threw back his head then and let out a mighty roar. Bilbo watched as his lover's wings were unveiled to him. He felt his heart quicken at the sight of his exquisite winged lover.

Smaug moaned in his own pleasure as he kissed,licked and teased every inch of his lover's bare skin. " My perfect little halfling. My eyes adore you." Bilbo sighed in contentment as he ran his fingers over the fire drake's massive wings. They were silky soft under his fingers, The hobbit could hear a soft purr like sound coming from deep in side Smaug's throat.

Soon they lay together, Bilbo lay encased in the warmth of his dragon lover's wings. As he lay there he ran his hands over his dragon lover's chest. This making Smaug purr even louder. The two gazed contently into each other's eyes. Suddenly the passion overwhelmed them.

Each,suddenly drew the other close and each put fingers in each other's curly locks and the pair shared a passionate bodies met and melted as one. They soon fell asleep . Each feeling safe in the love they felt for one another.

The next morning Bilbo awoke to find two strong arms around him. His own skin drank in the wonderful heat of his lover's wings. He felt Smaug's warm yet soothing breath on his bare neck. As the dragon snuggled in close to the hobbit, his eyes still closed ,the dragon whispered " Where are you?" Smiling sleepily to him self,Bilbo answered "Where I want to be oh Smaug the stupendous ."

They lay there for several minutes when Smaug spoke softly " Shall we go to the tavern for first breakfast my darling little halfling?" They soon rose and got ready to head out to the tavern.

Ok not sure about the ending of this chap but any who. Here it is ... Hope you like... Got a idea for the next chap... Smaug may have a run in with a certain dwarf king in the Prancing pony's main dining hall.


End file.
